True Dragons
Base Ability Modifiers, Breath Weapons, and Special Movement by Color: Black: +2 Str, -2 Con, +2 Int, +4 Wis line/Fear cone{Shadow Step, 5' per age category (SU, standard)} Blue: +2 Str, -2 Dex, +4 Wis, +2 Cha cone/Confusion line{Burrow 30 (EX)} Green: +4 Str, +2 Con line/Rage cone{Leaf Dancing (SU)} Red: +2 Str, +2 Int, +2 Cha cone/Charm line{Hustle, move as a swift 1/minute (SU)} White: +4 Str, +2 Dex, +4 Con, -2 Int, -2 Wis cone/Air line{Icewalking (SU)} Brass: -2 Str, +4 Dex, +4 Con line/Daze cone{Burrow 30 (EX)} Bronze: +2 Con, +2 Int, +2 Wis line/Repulsion cone{Waterwalk (SU)} Copper: +2 Str, -2 Dex, +2 Con, +4 Wis line/Slow cone{Spider Climb (SU)} Gold: +2 Wis, +4 Cha line/Angony cone{Hover 10 (EX)} Silver: +2 Con, +4 Int, -2 Wis, +2 Cha line/Paralysis 10 cone{Cloudwalk (SU)} saves vs damage breath are Ref1/2 DC(10+1/2HD+Con), vs status breath are Will negates DC(10+1/2HD+Cha); the white dragon's Air breath is a Push using the dragon's regular modifier for Maneuvers. status effects last 1rd per age category. Damage is 3d10 per age category for cold, electricity, and fire, or 3d4 per age category for acid, negative and sonic. Age Categories: Wyrmling: 4 HD, small, CR 3, LA +1 Young: 8 HD, medium, CR 6, LA +2, DR 5/m Juvenile: 12 HD, medium, CR 8, LA +3, DR 10/m Adolescent: 16 HD, large, CR 11, LA +4, DR 15/m Adult: 20 HD, large, CR 13, LA +3, DR 5/gm Mature: 24 HD, huge, CR 16, LA +2, DR 10/gm Old: 28 HD, huge, CR 18, LA +1, DR 15/gm Ancient: 32 HD, gargantuan, CR 21, LA +0, DR 5/ep Wyrm: 36 HD, colossal, CR 24, LA +0, DR 10/ep Ability Increases by Age Category: Wyrmling: +2 Str, +2 Cha Young: +4 Str, +2 Con, +4 Cha Juvenile: +6 Str, +4 Con, +6 Cha Adolescent: +10 Str, +6 Con, +8 Cha Adult: +14 Str, +10 Con, +2 Int, +10 Cha Mature: +20 Str, +14 Con, +4 Int, +2 Wis, +12 Cha Old: +26 Str, +18 Con, +6 Int, +4 Wis, +14 Cha Ancient: +34 Str, +24 Con, +8 Int, +6 Wis, +16 Cha Wyrm: +44 Str, +34 Con, +10 Int, +8 Wis, +20 Cha True Dragon Special Features: Cast spells as a Sorcerer; their spellcasting progression is 1 as a Wyrmling, and increases by 2 for each age category gained. +4 on saves vs Sleep, Resist Paralysis 10, Spell Resistance, Hold Breath x4, Low Light Vision x4, Normal Vision x2, Scent, Waterbreathing Energy Resistance 50 against the energy type of their breath weapon; +4 on saves against the status of their breath weapon. Blindsense out to 5' per age category. Energy Shield (damage type is as breath weapon) 2 points per age category. Vigor 2 points per age category. Evasion 5 points per age category. Magicsense out to 50' per age category (as Arcane Sight). Size Dependant Variables: Speeds by size: Small: Land 40, Fly 100, Swim 20 Medium-Huge: Land 60, Fly 150, Swim 40 Gargantuan- Colossal: Land 80, Fly 200, Swim 60